


Yuanfen

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec doesn't actually have a problem being naked, Alec is also very magical, Also naked Magnus is very inspiring, Exhibitionism (but the author pretends it isn't), Fluff, Frottage, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magic During Sex, Magical Rituals, Magnus is very magical, Pagan Ritual AU, Vow renewal, adorableness, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus celebrates the Winter Solstice and tries to get Alec to join him in the revelry as the magic he is channeling is more powerful with members of all races there. Alec doesn’t want to dance around naked in front of strangers (supposedly), but when push comes to shove, well. If his husband is dancing around naked, he’s at least going to be there to appreciate it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mentions of Izzy/Meliorn
Comments: 64
Kudos: 389
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when someone prompts me to write a Pagan Ritual AU? Why, THIS OF COURSE!!! 
> 
> This was beta'd (dear Gabriel there's a sentence I haven't written in years) by the absolutely STUNNING LaCroixWitch, who is really the only reason this fic is as good as it is, so THANK YOU for that, and if you haven't read some of her stuff, GO DO THAT.

Alec watched Magnus waltz (if the music he was humming under his breath was any indication) across the loft for the third time in under an hour, his nose in a book. His magic was dancing around his hands in an effervescent blue glow and Alec couldn't tone down his smile at the sight. It was far more "open" than Magnus normally was with his magic, but it was a welcome sight.

"If you stare any harder, I might burst into flames, darling," Magnus called, spinning on the ball of his foot before sliding the book he was reading back onto the bookshelf.

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. If Magnus had actually minded his dancing, he would have said so. "You're the one dancing around the loft, it's not my fault you look gorgeous."

Magnus shot a look at Alec over his shoulder. "You may be slightly biased."

"It's not just that," Alec said, tossing his tablet onto the coffee table before standing up. He made his way over to Magnus and carefully spun his husband into his arms, grinning down at the surprised delight on his face. "You're practically wreathed in your magic. You don't… let yourself… do that often. It adds to your, uh, you know.” He waved his hand. “ _ Sparkle. _ "

Magnus hummed another waltz as Alexander led him around the room, looking down at his magic where hazy sparks were flying from his arms to Alexander's, dancing between them. "I suppose you're right. It's normal, this close to the Solstice. My magic gets stronger and wilder this time of year."

Alec tilted his head curiously. "It does? Why? Is it like, the moon or something?" He didn’t understand much about pagan magic— it wasn’t exactly part of the standard Shadowhunter curriculum, but being married to a warlock, he tried his best to learn as much as he could.

"My birthday was a little over a week ago — I was born during this time of year, so I am attuned to the pull and drive of the Winter Solstice. I can  _ feel _ ..." Magnus exhaled, his glamour dropping as he tapped into the swell of power he sensed gathering in the ley lines, hovering around the city. " _ Everything _ , so much more than normal."

"It's not dangerous for you, is it?" Alec asked, dipping Magnus carefully before pulling him back up and into a soft kiss, blinking when a spark shot between their lips, making him chuckle. It was like touching a doorknob during winter, when the air was dry and full of static — except this was a very sexy doorknob.

Magnus shook his head. "Not at all. It's a power boost, if you want to think of it that way. Similar, I would suppose, to activating one of your runes. There's a ritual I will do in a few days to help channel all of the excess back into the ley lines, so everyone who draws on them gets a bit of a boost." He gave a quick wiggle and another peck to Alexander's lips. "You are obviously invited, and we would love for you to join us!" 

Alec raised both his eyebrows and let Magnus move out of his arms and towards his apothecary. "We? Us?" Alec was surprised— this was the first he’d heard of this, and although there were plenty of things he was aware he didn’t know about his husband, this… event managed to blindside him.

"Mmmhmmm," Magnus hummed, spinning in place again, slow and careful, pulling an ingredient from a shelf. "There's perhaps twenty or so of us. Different races, different creatures, that all come together to help channel the power. I'm one of the required celebrants, but others are always welcome. The others often bring guests."

Alec blinked and leaned against the wall of Magnus' apothecary, careful not to knock anything over. "What kind of ritual is this?"

Magnus grinned at Alec and gave a shimmy of his hips, winking. "It's a  _ party _ !" He paused. "More or less, the ritual takes a handful of minutes and the rest of the time is spent celebrating its completion."

Alec snorted. "Clothing optional, I'm guessing, since this is a pagan ritual?" Unbidden, his mind wandered, picturing Magnus, naked, magic wreathing him as he danced around a bonfire. His breath caught at the image and he shook himself, refocusing on Magnus in front of him. 

"Lack of clothing is required, actually. The magic has to touch you as you are, as you were born, or it doesn't resonate through you," Magnus explained, tossing a jar towards his desk, rapidly followed by another. 

Alec frowned and tensed up a little, the idea of being naked in front of strangers not one he particularly relished in. "Makes sense," he said, watching magic carry ingredients into a cauldron that spun its way off the shelf behind Magnus. He fought down the small surge of jealousy that other people would be seeing Magnus naked.

"I can feel your jealousy from over here. It's not like that unless we want it to be like that," Magnus called over his shoulder. "We haven't had a shadowhunter join us since— " he paused and grinned, debating if he should share this next part.

Alec's eyes narrowed. "Since when...?"

Magnus chuckled. "Since Meliorn brought Isabelle with him to celebrate it a few years back. Obviously she hasn't attended since, but I do believe they enjoyed themselves."

Alec's eyes flew wide. "She what?!"

At the expression of shock and horror Magnus rolled his eyes and turned towards Alexander, wrapping both of his arms around his husband’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. "She enjoyed an evening dancing around a bonfire with her then-boyfriend while they both helped to cast a spell to keep all creatures — downworlder, mundane and Nephilim, safe for the year."

"I'm going to kill her," Alec breathed, exhaling hard. "She didn't tell me."

“I wonder why,”Magnus mumbled as leaned up and kissed Alec's jaw. "She didn't need to. A consenting adult with angelic power is all the ritual requires. No blood, no promises, just you, and your power present."

"And you want  _ me _ to go?" Alec asked, biting his lip as he looked at Magnus. Getting to see Magnus like, like  _ that _ would be amazing, but… 

Magnus sidled up to Alec and tapped his nose. "If you want to. I'm not here to force you to do anything, Alexander."

Alec chewed on his lip, his eyes considering as he watched Magnus. "You'll be doing it, won't you?"

"I have to," Magnus said. "I'm the most powerful warlock for this solstice, so I am a required presence. I can channel the power." He sobered for a moment. "Obviously it'll be simply the ritual and the dance, nothing more."

Alec breathed out slowly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply—" 

Magnus pressed a fingertip to Alec's lips, stopping him with a smile. "You didn't. I'm reassuring you so you won't worry."

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' finger, watching him shiver and glare at him. "You won't be angry if I don't go?"

"Angry? No. Mildly disappointed I don't get to see you dancing naked by firelight? Yes," Magnus admitted, leaning up to kiss Alexander. “I suppose I’ll simply have to content myself with seeing you spread out in front of the fireplace at home.” 

"I'll have to find some way to make it up to you," Alec teased, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist.

"Mmm, I'm  _ working _ , Alexander," Magnus breathed, tilting his head back as Alec kissed down the line of his throat.

"I'll be quick," Alec whispered, dropping to his knees, groaning as Magnus' fingers tangled into his hair.

~!~

A few days later, Alec kissed Magnus goodbye and sent him on his way to the ritual location, and stared around at the empty loft, something twisting impatiently in his stomach. Magnus wouldn't be back until late the following day.

Instead, he made his way to the Institute and was busy trying to punch his way through a bag when the sound of heels on the floor approached him and he stopped, panting hard.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alec finished his latest combo of punches and then stepped back from the bag, staring at her. "I'm sorry?"

Izzy raised both of her eyebrows. "Did you forget what day it is? Magnus must be wondering where the hell you are."

Alec blinked, staring at her. "Why...would Magnus be wondering where I am? He knows."

Izzy tilted her head and stared at her brother in shock. "Are you...not joining him? Alec, what are you doing? Get your butt there! He is your  _ husband! _ "

Alec scowled at her, turning back to the punching bag, his shoulders hunched. "No, Magnus said I didn't have to."

Izzy rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's arm. "You are an idiot."

"Why? Because I don't want to dance naked in front of people?" Alec protested.

Izzy turned to look at her brother and rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a fucking prude, Alec. You don't want to watch Magnus dancing naked by firelight?"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Alec growled, twisting away from her to land a series of vicious punches on the bag, making his knuckles ache. "But I have no problem with him doing it, I just don't want to."

Izzy softened and reached out to give Alec's arm a squeeze. "Alec, trust me. No one gives a damn about the naked thing. But all of them,” She took a deep, steadying breath for emphasis— and paused, studying him, before giving him a pointed look. “All of them care about the power that can be harnessed to protect the cities they all represent." 

Alec glared at her, his next punch to the bag hard enough to split his knuckles, making him wince. "Stop trying to convince me."

"Magnus wanted you there," Izzy said, well aware she was playing dirty by the way her brother glowered at her. "Isn't that enough reason?"

Alec sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you trying so hard to get me to do this?"

"Because I've done it," Izzy said, keeping her voice soft. "I'm sure Magnus told you, Alec. It's..." she breathed out slowly, shutting her eyes as she remembered. "It's unlike anything you've ever seen or felt in your entire life. You feel like you are a  _ part _ of the world and the power pouring into it."

Alec watched her and sighed. "It sounds dangerous."

Izzy opened her eyes and raised both of her eyebrows. "More dangerous than shadowhunting?" She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "If you aren't going to go, maybe I'll contact Magnus and let him know that I'm open to joining again."

"Izzy!" Alec protested, a feeling that was definitely  _ not _ jealousy curling in his gut.

"Alec!" Izzy shot back. "If you're going to turn down the experience of a lifetime because you're afraid someone might look at your dick, clearly someone needs to step up for you."

"Magnus said I didn't have to go," Alec said, well aware that he sounded petulant at this point.

"Magnus  _ also _ probably said that he wanted you there, but it was your choice, didn't he?" Izzy pressed.

"Pretty much verbatim," Alec allowed, glaring Izzy down, before he spun and landed a kick to the bag in front of him, sending it skidding a few feet. "Doesn't change my mind."

"How many times has Magnus asked you for something, Alec?" Izzy asked, tilting her head.

Alec blinked and stared at her, dropping his stance. "What?" 

"You heard me. How many times has he actually asked  _ you _ to do something? Something that he needed from you?" Izzy pushed.

Alec squirmed and looked away from her. "Not many," he managed.

"Right," Izzy said with a firm nod. "So nut up, grab Jace and get him to portal you. Jace knows where you're going and can activate some of your runes for you."

Alec watched her pace out of the training room and stared at the punching bag for a long moment before growling and stalking towards Ops in search of his parabatai. Apparently he was late for a naked party.

~!~ 

"So let me get this straight," Alec said, glaring at his brother as they stepped through the portal, relaxing when he realized that the air around them had been spelled warm. " _ You've _ done this too?"

Jace shrugged. "It was fun."

Alec stripped off his shirt and sighed, tracing the runes on his arms and chest. "All right, let's do this."

"You have to be willing, you know," Jace said, tracing over the runes on Alec's back. "Or it won't work."

"I'm not worried about the ritual," Alec grumbled. 

Jace paused in his rune tracing. "Then what are you actually worried about? I can feel it."

Alec sighed, loudly, and stared up at the stars. They were easy to see from wherever they were, and they looked closer than they normally did. "It's hard to explain." Except it wasn't.

"Do you have a problem with Magnus doing the ritual?" Jace asked.

"What?" The question jolted him back to earth and he glared at Jace. "Of course not, this is a part of who he is, why would I care?"

Jace frowned. "Well it can't be the naked thing like Izzy thinks, we've been doing that in training with other guys for years."

Alec sighed even more loudly. "Promise not to tell Izzy?"

Jace raised both of his eyebrows. "I'm listening."

"It's the naked... _ with _ Magnus thing," Alec mumbled, flushing. "What if, what if I, you know, get turned on watching him?"

Jace fought the urge to smirk. "Then you drag him off to the shadows and have him blow you before you rejoin the dance. I promise he'll be eager to do it. At least twice. Bet he might even have you return the favor."

Alec blinked. "But the ritual— " 

"Takes no more than ten minutes. The rest of the evening is spent celebrating its success. Besides, you're so stressed right now, you actually think you can get it up?" Jace teased, elbowing Alec.

"You underestimate the powers of a naked Magnus," Alec muttered, sighing as he handed his stele to Jace and stripped out of his pants and boxers before he left his clothes by a tree. "All right, get out of here," he said, turning his back on Jace before he headed for the field.

Jace wolf-whistled and laughed when he got a very firm middle finger from his brother. "Have fun!" he called, swiping Alec’s clothes into his arms. Making his brother run around naked longer would do him some good. And he was sure Magnus would thank him for it. Later.

Magnus' head snapped up at the sound of Jace's voice ringing through the woods and frowned at the treeline, pausing the final steps of the ritual preparation, well aware that all eyes were on him as he did. The magic was already starting to swell around them, waiting for his command. He frowned. He hadn't heard that Jace would be joining them. At least they would have shadowhunter representation, even if it wasn’t the shadowhunter he wanted.

He waved his hands to accommodate for the shift in power when a silhouette he knew better than his own stepped out of the trees. Magnus' breath caught and he stared at Alexander as he walked closer, his runes black and stark on his pale skin. He could already feel the magic reaching out for the sheer amount of  _ power _ bleeding off of Alec, every inch a Nephilim warrior stepping into their ritual to join them, muscles rippling with confidence as he moved.

Alec stepped up and into the half circle with the others all standing around the altar. Thankfully, there wasn't enough light from the nearby bonfire to really have him able to see everyone, and that let him relax as he met Magnus' eyes, taking in their searing gold and the glimmering blue magic dancing around his entire body. He'd never seen Magnus like this, never seen his warlock look so beautiful. His whole body was singing with otherworldly power and Alec felt his mouth go dry as he stared.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, moving from around the altar, walking towards him. He stopped in front of his shadowhunter, reaching out to pull him in for a kiss, groaning against his lips and the surge of power that ran through him at the touch. By the time they separated, both panting softly, Magnus knew he had to start the show soon before the power overflowed.

"Greet everyone with a kiss like that?" Alec teased, licking the sweet taste of Magnus from his lips.

Magnus shook his head. "Only my husband," he promised, stepping back. "Wait for me?"

"Always," Alec promised, watching sparks jump from Magnus' skin to his.

Magnus resumed his spot at the altar and Alec focused on his surroundings and the others participating in the ritual. It was easy to sense the pounding call of the magic while he was in the middle of things like this. A wave soared through him and Alec closed his eyes, listening to the chanting from Magnus and Alec  _ pushed _ the power he could feel towards the warlock.

Magnus gasped, his head falling back as a wave of power hit him from Alexander. If he didn't know any better, he would have said Alec was commanding and pushing it the exact same way he did as a part of the spell. It flooded into him, making his aura shine white as the power around them expanded, flooding every participant. 

"Magnus, is everything all right?" A Seelie stepped forward from the half-circle, her head tilted in concern. 

Alec's attention snapped to the left where a young woman had moved out of the half circle, her eyes on Magnus. The roar of power running through him died to a small trickle and Magnus appeared to be refocusing.

"Very much so," Magnus called, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Alexander is much more powerful than I was expecting. This will likely be the strongest solstice blessing we've done in a century."

Alec blinked and kept his eyes on Magnus, realizing belatedly that Magnus was holding a hand out to him. He stepped up closer to the altar and took Magnus' hand, the blue and gold magic surrounding both of their palms.

"Breathe for me, Alexander, and do exactly what you just did. Hold onto my hand, and don't let go," Magnus instructed.

It was an easy instruction and Alec threaded their fingers together, holding onto Magnus' hand as the wave of power overwhelmed them again. Alec pushed it towards Magnus, towards where he could feel it gathering around his husband as he started to chant, tension gathering in the field they were standing in.

The scent of incense, of  _ sandalwood _ , crept over him and Alec inhaled slowly, aware that Magnus was burning herbs on the altar. The magic around them was starting to pulse, slow and steady. It moved with his heartbeat, a pounding rhythm, encouraging him to move faster or slower, whatever he desired, but to  _ move _ .

"You okay?" Magnus called. Alec's runes were all shining white and he looked completely swept away by the power pulsing through all of them.

"I didn't think it'd feel like this," Alec whispered, unable to keep from swaying closer to Magnus, focusing on him, on his shining golden eyes and the way his lips parted with a slow gasp as he moved closer. The magic pulsed between them and it was heady, pushing them together.

"It normally doesn't," Magnus breathed, tilting his head back as Alec nosed along his neck, the exhale of his breath making him shiver. "You're channeling almost as much power as I am. I've never seen anyone else come close to it."

The word echoed across his mind, a steady beat through the magic itself and Alec knew why, at the same time Magnus did. He shuffled in closer to Magnus and pressed their foreheads together. "Done with formalities now?" he whispered.

"Yes," Magnus breathed, magic from his skin escaping to dance over Alec's. The magic was pounding between them now, forming the base of the music they'd dance to and the others were already moving towards the fire.

" **Good** ," Alec growled, claiming Magnus' lips in a kiss, pressing him back against the altar as the power surged between them again, a crescendo pushing them higher and further.

Magnus gasped, his head falling back as Alec used his entire body to pin him to the altar, kissing him like there was nothing he'd rather do in the entire world. It was easy to lose himself in the pounding beat of the music echoing around and  _ through _ them.

"You're beautiful like this," Alec whispered, pinning Magnus' hands back to the altar, separating their lips only long enough to kiss down Magnus' neck, tasting the sweat pooling on his skin from the warmth of the air, sucking a mark into his skin. "All this power at your command, I can feel it singing under your skin, Magnus, feel it beating between us and..." he groaned as a particularly hard beat of the music had him rolling his hips to grind against his husband. "It feels  _ good _ ," he whispered.

Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec's hair and tugged impatiently at it, even as Alec sucked another mark into his collarbone. "I know you didn't want to put on a show, darling."

"Mmmm," Alec hummed, his eyes sliding over at the bonfire where the others were already starting to dance to the pounding beat of the music, feeling the heat increase in the air, sweat slowly rolling down his lower back. "We've got almost privacy here, and you're still..." he looked down at Magnus' and the blue and gold haze of magic emanating from his skin, mixing with the white bleeding out of his runes.

"My my," Magnus breathed, gasping as Alec rolled his hips again, pressing him more insistently against the altar. "What happened to my shy shadowhunter, hm?" 

"Didn't have a problem being naked," Alec panted into Magnus' neck, tangling their fingers together, rolling his hips to rock and grind into Magnus, power coiling tighter around them both.They were both turned on, the heat, the magic, everything, driving the passion between them even higher than before.

"Do you have any idea," Magnus groaned, his head falling back as Alec sucked another mark into his neck, both of them chasing the edge the magic was helping to drive them towards. "What you looked like, walking out of the woods tonight? I wanted to ravish you, right then and there." He bucked his hips up and ground back against Alec's next thrust, watching him choke on a groan. "And then to see you wield this power like you were born to it, Alexander..." 

"I feel like I was," Alec breathed, panting into Magnus' ear, a shiver working down his spine as he kept Magnus' hands pinned. "It feels like I was born to be here, to carry this power with you."

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, the soft words making the magic flare around them even brighter than before. He could feel it surging through them, specifically them, not even the group. "It's never felt like this before." Again, the whisper of magic told him why, told him the reason, and Alec kissed him, groaning against his lips as they moved together.

Alec lost himself in kissing Magnus, even as they moved together to the low beating pulse of the magic, grinding together, a mix of sweat and desire making every motion slick and easy, all of it winding them up until he wasn't sure where Magnus stopped and he began. Whatever had taken hold of both of them was going to consume them, it was too much and he shuddered over Magnus, trying to gasp a warning against his lips.

"We're safe," Magnus whispered, wiggling his hands out from under Alec's hold, reaching up to cup his face, pressing their foreheads together, panting quietly as the shadows and magic pulsed around them. "It's not going to hurt us, Alec. I promise. Just let go, love, I'll be right here, I've got you."

Magnus kissed Alec again, wrapping his arms around Alec's torso, digging his fingers into the skin of his back Bucking his hips up, drawing a groan from them both, they were reminded of precisely where they'd stopped. "Come on, my darling. I’ll take care of you," he whispered, using his magic to pull Alec in closer, rutting against him again, his whole body shaking with the power swarming them both.

"Magnus," Alec whined, a moan choking his throat as Magnus' magic danced over his skin, warm and gentle just like the touch of his fingers. He was being touched everywhere all at once, and holding himself back any longer was impossible. The magic surged through him again and he let his head fall back, Magnus' lips suddenly at his neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving a trail of bites and bruises down his deflect rune. The angelic mark still burned with an otherworldly heat, nearly singing Magnus’ lips.

Magnus gasped as Alec's movements went suddenly frantic, his entire body shaking. He felt the magic respond, pushing him to the same point and Magnus let it carry him away, driving them both to the edge Alec was racing towards.

"Alexander, Alec..." Magnus gasped, right as the tension between the both of them snapped, his orgasm hitting him only seconds after Alec, power flooding out of them both to hit the entire clearing, circling around each of the participants before doubling back to dump into them, into both of them, again and he sagged back against the altar, his mind swimming.

"I'm guessing," Alec panted, leaning in to nuzzle Magnus' neck. "That's not how it usually works?" Even now, he could hear the faint pulse of the power between them, and the bonfire behind them, reminding them to celebrate what they had done.

"In my over two hundred years of performing this ceremony," Magnus whispered, pulling Alec closer. "It has never once been like that, Alexander."

Alec nodded, swallowing hard, taking a deep breath as they came down from the high of  _ whatever _ that had been. "What, what did it call us? It kept, there was a word..."

" **Yuanfen** ," Magnus whispered, turning to press his face against Alec's hair, inhaling slowly. "It called us Yuanfen."

Alec exhaled hard, pulling back to look at Magnus. "It did, you're sure?" 

Magnus blinked, staring at Alexander in surprise. "You, you know what that means?"

"Two people who were destined to meet. A relationship fated to happen," Alec whispered, watching Magnus' eyes flare gold, even as they studied each other.

Magnus swallowed and nodded, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the soft hair at the base of Alec's neck. "You said it yourself. That you felt like you were born to carry the power with me."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. 

Magnus trembled and pressed in close to Alec again, his whole body shaking.  _ Soulmates. _ The power he channeled, that they had channeled together, that touched every living being, had called them soulmates. The light of the full moon shone above them and the magic was beginning to beat again, urging them to dance, to celebrate.

"Dance with me?" Alec whispered into Magnus' hair. "You're supposed to be seducing me, remember? Naked, dancing by firelight?"

Magnus laughed and cleaned them up with a wave of his fingers before stepping back, holding out his hand before he froze, staring at Alec's heart and the… was that a rune? … etched into it?

"Magnus?" 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath and tried to focus, but his blood was pounding in his ears again as he reached out to press his fingers to the rune that was different from the others, shining a pure silver over Alec's heart. The second he touched it, a live wire of power raced through him, straight from Alec, pulsing impatiently in his chest. He looked down and found Alec's eyes caught by the same rune, etched into his own chest.

"Do," Magnus swallowed, shuddering with a gasp as Alec touched the rune on him, a feedback of power and sensation washing through the both of them. "Do you know this rune, Alexander?"

Alec studied the rune for a long moment before shaking his head slowly. "I don't recognize it, it's not a rune in the Gray Book," he whispered, tracing his fingers over the design, watching as it pulsed with light on Magnus' chest. "But I  _ know _ it, somehow," he added, swallowing as he pressed his palm to the rune, exhaling shakily.

"What is it?" Magnus asked, shifting to mirror Alec's position, pressing his palm to the rune, gasping at the rush of light he could feel responding.

Alec swallowed, his eyes darting to Magnus' before looking back down at his hand. "It's a  _ claim _ ," he said, keeping his voice soft. "We— we both,” Alec struggled for breath between each word, unable to believe the thoughts his brain was forming, unable to believe it could be true. “ We used the power to claim each other, and it...it claimed us right back."

Magnus closed his eyes and reached into the very core of power he could feel at the center of his being. There, right there, was a bead of light, two beams escaping it, one to Alexander, and the other... He reached out to touch it and gasped, raw elemental power flooding him before he managed to jerk his hand back and blink into awareness again.

"Magnus," Alec said, reaching out to shake him impatiently, fresh tear tracks gleamning on his cheeks in the firelight. "Magnus look at me."

Magnus stared at Alexander blearily through the haze of magic only just fading from his skin. He was tingling with it and he couldn't help grinning faintly, staring up at Alexander in awe. "It wants us."

Alec raised both his eyebrows. "Meaning…  _ what _ ?"

"Meaning," Magnus swallowed, looking at Alec. "If we return  _ here _ , to renew it, year after year, the magic will keep us together. It's tied us together."

Alec's eyes widened and he looked at the rune. "It, it made us— ” Alec choked “ — made me..."

Yes," Magnus breathed, his eyes wide with shock. "You'd, you'd have to chose it. Yearly. To keep it. It doesn't have to be forever, but, but it wants us, it wants us to stay together, so we can do what we did tonight."

Alec didn't dare breathe for fear of having those words be taken back. "It, the magic, gave me a way to stay with you?"

"If," Magnus whispered, tracing his fingertips along the edge of the rune, staring at it. If that's what you want."

"If," Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes, pulling Magnus in closer. "I commit to dancing naked once a year in the woods with you, I get forever? I don't have to leave you?" he grinned, lifting his hand from the rune to cup Magnus' face, pulling him in for a kiss. "Magnus, how could you think I want anything else?"

"You've never wanted to be immortal," Magnus said, barely pulling back from the kiss to stare at Alec, at the way his eyes were shining.

Alec kissed Magnus again. "Maybe in the beginning, I was scared of it, of what it meant, of how it would be." He trailed his thumbs over Magnus' cheeks. "Now?" he leaned and pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead. "One lifetime is nowhere near enough for me to spend with you, Magnus."

Magnus pressed his fingers into Alec's skin, exhaling harshly, his shoulders shaking. "I didn't… " He swallowed. "I didn't dare hope that you would… "

"I do," Alec whispered, kissing Magnus again, softly. "Remember. The love I have for you… " 

Magnus choked out a laugh, tears gathering in his eyes. "Is a love that knows no bounds."

"In times of joy, as well as sadness," Alec repeated softly, feeling the magic pulse with the soft pacing of the words.

Magnus stole another soft kiss from Alec, whispering against his lips. "In sickness, and in health."

Alec smiled, leaning into Magnus. "I will love you as my equal."

"And protect you above all else," Magnus promised, pressing his fingers to the silver rune again.

Alec let out a breathless exhale, smiling wide enough for it to hurt. "I'll share with you my truest feelings."

"And when you speak. I will listen." Magnus slid his fingers up, over Alec's heart and to his cheek, blinking through the tears gathering in his eyes.

"I will catch you when you fall." Alec shifted his hands to Magnus' elbows and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Magnus chuckled, grinning wide as he stepped in closer to Alec. "And when you soar? I will help you reach your greatest heights."

Alec pulled Magnus that final step closer until they were pressed together again, the power pulsing softly in time with their heartbeats. "Magnus Bane."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Magnus carefully slid his arms around Alec's shoulders.

"I am and will  _ always _ be, your loving husband," they recited together, unable to keep from grinning.

With another pulse of power, magic surged around them again and Alec didn't have to pretend to hear the softly chanted words pronouncing them one as they kissed, leaning into each other until the magic faded again, leaving them grinning and pressed to each other.

"Only one thing left to do now," Alec whispered.

Magnus raised both eyebrows. "And what might that be?"

Alec pulled away from Magnus and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, tugging him towards the bonfire. "Dance with me." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~EPILOGUE~~

The festival was held every single year, but this year was supposedly one worth joining for. At least, that's what Hope had been told. She rolled her shoulders in frustration and looked over to her mentor and frowned. "Why is it so important to be here tonight?"

"Magic," he told her, smiling. "Besides, I haven't seen them all year, and this is my chance to do it."

"Them?" Hope blinked, frowning at her sire. "Who are they?"

He chuckled and turned back to the clearing and the way stars were starting to appear in the sky. They'd be here soon. "Did you read what I told you about this festival?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah, I read everything you asked me to, and we're here representing the vampires this year, but I still don't know why you— "

"Shhh," he said, waving a hand. "I sense a disturbance in the force."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Those movies are  _ centuries _ old."

"You never mess with a classic," he shot back at her, turning to the field. A portal opened in the middle and he stood up, grinning excitedly, waving his hand as he watched the two men step through.

"Alec, Magnus!"

Hope watched her sire dash forward to greet the two men who had walked through the portal and with a start, she realized she recognized them. From her history books. She swallowed hard, her eyes widening.

There had been rumors, when she'd studied this ritual. About the fact that the same two men had been facilitating it for centuries now. It wasn't unheard of, but the amount of power that they could channel and pass through to others...that was unheard of, and to get an invitation to this particular Solstice ritual was nearly impossible to come by.

In fact, she'd been wondering for months now how Simon had managed to get one. She blinked as she realized he was hugging both of the men who had stepped through the portal and was leading them over to her. She straightened her spine and tried not to stare as Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane approached her. They looked different here, like they could feel  _ more _ than just the warm air and the quiet pulse of power beneath the ground.

"This is her, Hope, meet Alec and Magnus. They're obviously running the show tonight, and you are in for a treat!"

Alec rolled his eyes. "How have you not changed in three centuries, Simon?"

Simon winked at Alec. "It's a gift, I tell you."

Hope turned to Magnus and held out her hand, flushing under the golden eyed stare from Magnus. "I, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," she managed, clearing her throat. "I'm looking forward to the ritual tonight."

Magnus smiled and winked at her. "It's going to be a hell of a show tonight."

"I know!" Simon said, excitement coloring his voice. "Full moon and the Solstice? You guys are going to blow the roof off this place!"

"Hopefully not," Alec said with a snort, crossing his arms over his chest, the activated runes standing out starkly against his skin. "Remember what happened— "

"That was for a very specific reason and you know it," Magnus grumbled, glaring at Alec out of the corner of his eye.

Alec winked at Magnus and turned back to Simon. "Now, you brought her? To show her the ritual?"

Simon rolled his shoulders. "Well, and to meet the both of you. Since you've been on that extended vacation of yours for the past decade after the war— " 

"We earned that vacation," Magnus muttered, looking at Simon.

"I know, I know, I'm not saying you didn't, but I wanted her to meet the both of you, because you two are some of my closest friends, and so I needed to bring her tonight!" Simon continued.

Hope blinked at the easy banter between all of them and felt very left out. How long had they known each other?

Alec turned his attention to the young vampire and smiled at her. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you have fun tonight. Relax and let loose. There's refreshments for you if you need anything."

She nodded, looking up at him, feeling shy for the first time in her life. She'd never been  _ shy _ , for fuck's sake. "Are you really Alec Lightwood-Bane?" 

Simon snorted and turned to her. "Hope!"

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him. "You didn't tell me you knew the two most famous people from my history books!"

Magnus gave Alec's shoulder a firm pat. "That's your fault, Mr. Inquisitor."

"Is it?" Alec snarked back. "Mr. First-High-Warlock-of-Alicante-That-Destroyed-A-Demon-Realm?"

"That was an  _ accident _ ," Magnus grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, looking to the other two, gesturing to Magnus. "Can you believe him?"

A quiet gong echoed in the clearing and Magnus stood up straighter, heading for the altar. "Come on, Alexander."

"Yes, yes," Alec called, waving to both Hope and Simon. "Duty calls. It was nice to meet you, Hope, and good to see you, Simon. Enjoy the dance!"

Hope watched them go and turned to look at Simon and asked him quietly. "How long have you known them?"

Simon huffed out a big sigh and watched as Magnus and Alec began prepping the ritual, leading her to their place amongst the gathered. "I knew Alec before I was turned. A few centuries, now. I loved his sister for her entire life." 

Hope sucked in a hard breath, wincing. "Oh Simon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean— "

"It's all right," Simon said, smiling at her. "I see her alive and well in her brother. Between the two of us, we know that she will never be forgotten."

She sighed and bit down on her lip. "Do, do you regret..." 

"Loving her?" Simon offered. He shook his head. "Not for a single minute. I even offered to turn her, though I knew she'd turn me down. It was never for her."

Hope was quiet and she listened to the magic start to swell under the ground as Magnus and Alec stood at the altar, their skin seeming to glow, that glow pulsing with the quiet beat of the forest.

"Alec and Magnus are some of the only family I have left," Simon said quietly, watching the both of them. "And they are the fairytale love story every child dreams of. I don't think there has ever been anything like it in the entire time I've been alive."

"Really?" Hope asked, looking at them. They seemed so... _ normal _ for two figures who had changed so much of the shadow world over the past centuries.

Simon smiled. "Yeah." He looked around the clearing at some of the faces and found more new ones than old. "Now, quiet, and watch them work."

Hope glanced at him and then back to Alec and Magnus. "The magic knows them, doesn't it?" she whispered.

"Yes," Simon told her, keeping his voice soft. "There's something about this particular ritual, it binds them closer than two people should ever be. But instead where most would shatter under the strain, they flourish."

She nodded and watched as the magic around them grew thick and heavy, all of the weight of that power centering around the two men standing at the altar, their hands clasped, pressed in close to each other. "It gave them forever, didn't it?" 

Simon smiled at the two men, in a world of their own at the altar, eyes only for each other as it had been since the moment they'd met.

"It did." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yuanfen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337151) by [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars)




End file.
